The present invention relates generally to tags and labels. More particularly, the invention relates to a printable tag with integral fastener suitable for being printed and dispensed by mechanical means. The integral fastener allows the tag to be quickly attached to goods, shipping containers or dunnage, without the need to install a separate string or wire fastener.
Shipping tags and labels are used throughout industry for inventory control, shipping origin and destination addressing, component identification, just-in-time manufacturing, specimen labeling, and the like. Traditionally, most industries have used a simple paper tag with separate wire or string fastener, designed to be written on by hand and then attached to the article. Although this paper tag can be printed on and dispensed mechanically, the wire or string fastener must be installed separately so as not to jam the feeding and printing apparatus.
With the prevalence of many inventory management systems, process flow control systems and shipping systems now operating under computer control, there is considerable interest in a printable tag that works in this automated environment. Desirably, the tag should be printed and dispensed as part of the automated manufacturing, shipping and/or storage process, with the tag being ready for immediate application to the article. In this way, accurate correlation between the tag and the article is ensured and the manufacturing, shipping and/or storage process proceeds efficiently.
To meet the needs of today""s automated environments, the invention provides a printable tag with integral fastener that requires no separate string or wire fastener. The tag employs a printable substrate that is provided with a first slit which defines a flap overlying a window with a frame. A second slit, extending from one edge of the substrate, defines a first locking tab. A third slit, extending from another edge of the substrate, defines a second locking tab. The window is sized to allow the tag body to be passed through it.
In use, the tag is applied by wrapping or looping the tag body around the article to be tagged, and inserting the second end of the tag body into the window and pulling the tag tight.
The presently preferred tag is a biaxially multi-layered laminate of polyethylene with a matte top coating to support printing by suitable thermal printer or laser printer.
For a more complete understanding of the invention, its objects and advantages, refer to the following specification and to the accompanying drawings.